Scoliosis is a spinal deformity affecting many people. Current surgical treatment involves affixing long fusion rods to the spine by pedicle screws. The rod system is intended to force the deformed spine into a more healthy position. Other spinal disorders which are often treated by fusion include hyperkyphosis and hyperlordosis.